Jack O' Lantern
Jack O' Lantern is a ancient Human turned Demon whom after several close and farther encounters with death, was molded into the being of trickery and death that he is seen as today. With a pumpkin as a head, Jack has established himself as the true Demon of the holiday known as Halloween. Biography Early Life The man who used to be known as Jack used to be a criminal operating out of series of medieval villages. His crimes against those he wronged could range from harmless pranks, to cruel acts. One day, the people decided that they had had enough of Jack's cruelty, and so the folk rose up as an angry mob, marched their way into Jack's home and mercilessly beat him to he point where he is near to death. At this time Jack is visited by the run responsible for carrying all deceased souls to their places of judgment, the Grim Reaper. The reaper, takes Jack to the underworld where upon he leaves Jack to rot forever searching for his unfinished business. Escape from Hell Jack spends years devising a plan to escape the Underworld, and uses the communication systems that people use to contact their families to trick gullible people into losing their minds. He does this for years, until one day he found a man who had died and been brought back to life. He uses the Underworlds contact system to lure the man into opening the portal a to the Underworld, where he would ultimately lead this man to the Underworld. Once there, Jack had used a skill he learned of ripping out someones heart to steal the man whom he lured to the Underworld and take his place among the living. However the lord of death Hades discovered his plan to leave the Underworld and had a deal to place with him. Dealing with Demons Knowing of Jack's cruel and unforgiving nature, Hades would cast on Jack a spell that would render him in a state of both life and death. Jack would not age, and his body could not feel pain, making him a force to be reckoned with. The only reason Hades agreed to Jack's release was because he knew that Jack would go on a killing spree thus bringing more souls to his domain. With there deal struck, Jack left the Underworld and did indeed go on a killing spree, murdering the descendants of those who had killed him. In these ritualistic deaths, Jack would cut off his victims heads and spark a fire in their skulls, that would become his signature symbol. Birth of Jack O' Lantern Though one of the descendants did manage, to use an ax to cut off Jack's head an escape, leaving Jack without a head. To substitute this loss, Jack used magic to fuse a pumpkin to his head and use it as a replacement, sparking a fire in the pumpkin to allow his soul to see through the eye holes, and his mouth to speak from the mouth hole. From that moment on, having been inspired by the rising popular cultural symbol, Jack would call himself Jack O' Lantern. Because he could not step into a crowd without being called a monster or demon, once a night every year, Jack would go on a killing spree and honor his deal with Hades, thus maintaining his life-force and continuing his vengeance, a day that would come to be known as Halloween. Powers and Abilities Dark Magic: Even though Jack used magic to fuse the pumpkin to his neck in order to take the place of his decapitated head, Jack had no ability to conjure large amounts of magic having been born in the Land Without Magic. But once he came to Storybrooke and became empowered by the powerful magics, Jack turned to the dark arts to advance his darkest desires. * Superhuman Strength: As Jack O'Lantern, he is strong and capable of lifting several tons. * Superhuman Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Jack O'Lantern prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. * Superhuman Durability: Jack O'Lantern's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, high caliber bullets, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. * Fire Manipulation: Jack O'Lantern possesses the ability to generate and project fire at will. Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Hunters Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Revived Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Immortal Category:Land Without Magic Characters